ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Ghost in the Shell
1990-1999 Kuril Islands *1991-Russia returned four Kuril Islands (including Etorofu/Iturup) to Japan. *1999-Beijing was destroyed by a massive meteor, resulting in the fall of the communist party, further resulting in the reunification of China and Taiwan. 2000–2015 World War III *World War III was a nuclear war, occurring sometime between 2000 and 2015 (in episode "DU - 33" it is suggested that the war ended sometime around 2002). While very little is still revealed about the events that occurred to cause the war, evidence shows that the war started from a series of nuclear exchanges across Eurasia. *Nuclear bombing of Tokyo: The seat of government was temporarily transferred to Niihama (Kobe) before permanent relocation to Fukuoka, Kyūshū. Central Tokyo was submerged under water. *Nuclear bombing of Okinawa *Nuclear bombing of Berlin, capital of Germany. *Birth of Motoko Kusanagi (estimated year: 2003) and fully cyborg six years later (2009). 2015 Development of the "Japanese Miracle" *Japan remained passive while the war went on, until the city of Tokyo was destroyed by a nuclear blast, and even then, only became involved with the war in the background, never committing the Japan Self-Defense Forces to actual combat. By the end of the war, several of the world's powers had fallen. Virtually the only unaffected power left in the world was Japan, because the damage from the war was minimized by the "Japanese Miracle," a swarm of micromachines capable of removing radiation from the environment. The arrival of the Japanese Miracle is said to have contributed to America's waning power; since nuclear fallout could now be mitigated, American nuclear weapons were no longer as powerful. Rise of the American Empire *After World War III ended, the American Empire had become an imperialist government, in an attempt to regain world power by conquering new areas in North and South America. Due to a battered economy and weak political position, the American Empire entered into a security pact with Japan. The pact reaffirms Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution in prohibiting Japan from both deploying its army overseas and possessing nuclear weapons. 2015–2024 World War IV (Second Vietnam War) *The Second Vietnam War, as its name suggests, was centered around the Siam Peninsula. However, while the conflict started in the region around Vietnam, countries around the world were still reeling in internal conflict after the last World War. By the summer of 2020, Europe and Asia were deadlocked in a futile war of attrition. *Japan had moved toward punitive isolationist policies while internally it found a strange political balance after World War III. *Recapturing of Nemuro. The Umibozu became known locally and internationally for their tactics and their skills in the successful recapture of the port city. 2020 Mexican War and South American campaign Episode 14 *The American Empire called for the deployment of UN troops, under the pretext of overthrowing the corrupt Mexican and other South American governments. Through carpet-bombing, mechanized troops, and wartime atrocities (see 1st GIG, episode 10, "JUNGLE CRUISE"), the combined UN forces moved through the regions to sweep up the remaining guerrillas. *During this time, hundreds of mercenary groups surface throughout the war-torn Central and South American regions, populated by the remnants of armies once connected to nations that no longer exist. Also during this time, there were several unofficial operations that involved Japanese UN troops. 2024 The Peninsular War (Second Korean War) Episode 16 *Civil war broke out in the peninsula leading to unification. *American Empire called for troop deployment under the name of the UN to stabilize fighting within the peninsula. *Japan deployed UN peacekeepers in the relatively safe area of Shinuiju. *The remaining soldiers of the People's Army surrendered to the UN forces. 2024 The Laughing Man incident *Echoing the Glico Morinaga case and political corruption scandals of the 1980s. 2029 *Formation of Section 9 2029 *The original Ghost in the Shell film taking place *The Major leaves Section 9 in a new body, that of a child. 2030 *SAC storyline begins (The major is back in Section 9, and her old body?) 2031 Section 9 officially disbanded *Section 9 disbanded *Formation of Kayabuki Cabinet after general election *Secretary General Yakushima arrested *June 9: Tachikoma AI satellite launched *Section 9 re-forms, never actually having been disbanded in the first place 2032 2nd GIG storyline begins *Between the events of 2nd GIG and Solid State Society, Major Kusanagi resigns from Section 9. (Described in the original Ghost in the Shell movie) *Events of Ghost in the Shell would be taking place here in a more logical timeline *Events of Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence take place 2034 *Events of Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society take place Category:GitS universe